Reasons
by aig217
Summary: After the war, Naruto declined the title hokage and said he needed sometime away from the Leaf Village. 5 years leater he comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Reasons

Chapter 1: Decline

Cheers could be heard throughout the battle field as the Shinobi Alliance celebrated the defeat of Madara and Obito Uchiha. Obito had accepted Naruto's invitation of surrendering to end the madness that was occurring. He's chakra was sealed away just in case he had a change of mind even though he helped in defeating Madara and sealing him away. Only the Kages know where he was sealed. Sasuke also was placed under arrest to the protest of many Ninja Leaf, but Tsuande couldn't do anything because he was an international criminal.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze please step forwards!" Lady Tsunade yelled loud enough so that Shinobi Alliance could quiet down.

"Baa-chan, what is it?" the savior spoke as he made his way through everyone until he was in arm's length from the Sannin.

"On behalf of the Shinobi Alliance, I would like to thank you for protecting not only the people here but the whole world. You showed excellent skills and true bravery when you faced against Madara and Obito Uchiha. You gave us hope even when we the five Kages felt like there was none at all. You truly have a Hokage Will of Fire and as my late teammate and friend said 'The Guts to Never Give Up'. Since over using my strength of a hundred seal, I feel as if I won't live that many years to come, thus as of right now I am naming you the Rokudaime Hokage."

Everyone in the battleground shouted in happiness. Naruto's dream had finally come true but for some strange reason Naruto stayed calm.

"Naruto are you alright? You seem to calm to be yourself?" asked Sakura who was standing right next to Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan." He smiled at her before turning to busty blond, "Baa-chan,"Everyone quieted down to hear Naruto speak to the Hokage, "I'm glad you would name me the next Hokage dattebayo, but I must decline the offer."

The decline stunned everyone. No one spoke or said anything with only the wind whistling every time it passed by until Lady Tsunade spoke, "N-Naruto but…. Why?"

Naruto grinned before answering the question that was on everyone's mind, "When I was little, I wanted to become Hokage to show that I was the strongest ninja in the village so that everyone could acknowledge me. As I grew up, slowly but surely, people started doing that starting with Team 7. As I went through the Chunning Exams, the other Teams also acknowledged me including a future Kazekage. Then on the mission to bring you back to Konoha, even a drunk gambling old woman acknowledged my existence dattebayo!"

Tsunade smiled as she remembered the brat that re-ignited her Will of Fire by learning an A-runk jutsu.

"After failing to bring back Sasuke, I was sad that I couldn't save him from Orochimaru, but at the same time I am happy he did because he got super strong and without we may have not been able to defeat Madara. After that mission, I went to train with Ero-sennin and he picked me to end the cycle of hatred. So when Nagato or Pain went to the Leaf Village, I was able to forgive him and that was the reason all the villagers and ninjas were brought back to life. If I had fallen to my hatred, I would have killed him and most of the leaf shinobi would be dead. After Pain, I gained the acknowledgement of the whole village. You have no idea how happy I was. Then the world went to war and many people died because of me. They were protecting me. People I have never met were dying just to protect me. Now after the war was over finally gained the acknowledgement of everyone including the one that meant the most. My best friend Sasuke. He may have not said it but I know he feels it."

"That still does not answer the question brat," Tsunade stated while being proud that Naruto has come a long way.

"Well the reason is I don't Sasuke or me to become the next Hashirama or Madara. Madara grew to hate the Leaf because he thought they didn't think he was worthy enough to become Hokage and since that moment he felt betrayed. I don't want the same thing to happen to generations to come. I don't want the Uchiha hatred to happen again. I want them to be happy living in peace with everyone. So that's why for the one and only time I'm using my status as Savior of the Shinobi world to ask a favor to everyone especially the Go Kage."

"What is your request Naruto?" questioned Gaara as he walked with Temari behind him. His injury healed by the new Slug summoner Sakura.

"Yes, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto what is the favor? We are in your debt." Stated the Raikage with the Rapping Killer B behind him doing his hand poses and rhymes.

"Indeed we are Naruto, in fact as in this moment we are truly sorry for what my nation did in the third Great War. In our nation the Name Namikaze should be held as hero instead of a criminal." Claimed the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"So what is that you ask of us Naruto?" asked the the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. Now the five Kages stood in front of the blond ninja.

"Actually there's three favors I'm asking for. The first one: do not hunt down the roaming tailed-beasts when I fought against Obito I spoke with them with the spirits of the former Jinchuriki they wanted their tailed-beast to be free without prosecution."

Everyone nodded immediately without hesitation with the request. Tsunade spoke next, "Consider it done Naruto, What is the next one?"

For this one Naruto turned serious before kneeling in front of them in a begging position, "Please forgive Obito and Sasuke Uchiha for their past crimes."

Everyone gasped some screamed in outrage while other stayed neutral waiting for what their Kage was going to say. The Raikage and Tsuchikage were having a fierce debate in their mind while the other three stood without emotion.

"I forgive Obito and Sasuke Uchiha for their past crimes," Gaara was the first to speak with no regret in his voice.

"Kazekage, don't you think you answered too quickly?" asked Ay as he glared to the young shinobi.

"It is as Naruto said, in order to end of cycle of hatred, we must forgive them. I have total confidence in Naruto"

"I agree with the Kazekage. I, the Mizukage, forgive them as well."

"It seems that the brat is right, I agree with your terms Naruto Uzumaki." Onoki agreed with sly smile on his face.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, before the war you asked me for the same thing in the same manner. Back then I was a different man. Fighting along with everyone here has changed me and I believe for the better. I as well forgive the Uchihas."

Naruto then turned to Tsunade wondering what was going on her mind. She just smirked at him, "Do you even have to ask me Brat?

Naruto did his foxy grin but quickly changed back to being serious. "The Next favor is just for you Baa-chan. I want you to Name Sasuke as your successor for the Hokage title."

Sasuke froze as he was released from his bounds and stared at Naruto with curious eyes. "Why would you want me to be Hokage, dobe?"

Naruto turned to see his best friend, "Because I have a feeling you will protect Konoha from future ROOT Programs like Danzo's. Also I think when you become Hokage, it is time you tell them the _truth_." Naruto emphasized on the last word and Sasuke nodded with his famous "hm".

Naruto smiled and turned back to see Tsunade debating what her next words would be, "What would happen to you Naruto?"

"I have something to do first but before that I would like a long vacation. I kind of need one. So what do you say Baa-chan?" He laughed while scratching the back of his head warming the hearts of everyone.

"Fine," Tsunade sighed before going in front of the young Uchiha, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you accept the title of Rokudaime Hokage after I step down?"

Sasuke looked around everyone smiling at him forgiving him for his past crimes. Then he turned to see Naruto who was smiling almost like Guy and Rock Lee before saying, "You're not alone Sasuke, everyone is here for you."

Sasuke's eyes watered before he wiped them up giving his first true smile in a long time, "I accept."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto what are you doing out here? Everyone is inside having a blast." The Alliance moved to Kumo for the celebrations. Everyone was having a good time without a worry even Sasuke mood has turned opposite as he was having a fun time with Sakura. While Naruto was seating on the edge a balcony with no one around besides some passed out ninjas from drinking ot much.

"huh? Oh hey Ino, I'm just thinking." Naruto replied as he turned to stare at the stars. Ino looked at him sadly. After he accidently let everyone see his true heart, her emotions turned around. He was no longer the boy who did pranks. He was an amazing shinobi who put everyone before himself.

"So tell me, what is the true reason you taking your 'vacation'?" she sat down next to him.

"haha, Should've known you could read my mind. Anyways I just want some time away from Sakura. I know with Sasuke back she's going to be all crazy about him. So I want to be away from that. Now that Sasuke has turned good I don't know if he'll accept her advances or not. Maybe if I leave for a while she'll miss me and her emotions will blossom or something like that hehe" he grinned to the platinum blond.

"Because of Forehead huh. Well, I don't know if it'll help or not but there are plenty of more girls out there. Don't close yourself just to someone who is blind to see what is in front of her."

"Maybe I'm just as blind as her then right" Naruto said with a small laugh at the end

Ino giggled and surprised him by giving him a peck in the cheek before getting up and said, "Maybe you are _Naruto-kun.." _She left without turning back.

"Huh? What just happened?" Naruto wondered almost as if the kiss was a slap instead.

**There is the first chapter I hope you like it and review to let me know what you think about it. Until next time guys…..**


	2. Five Years Later

Reasons

Chapter 2: Five Years later

Rock Lee was doing his usual morning workout with Might Guy, both ranting about the "Flames of Youth" with a few hugs and tears in the mix. Though the weirdness aside, they were both seriously putting their bodies through amazing training that involved physical activities. Lee was doing 2,000 push-ups in a 180 degree angle using only his arms currently at 1,343, while Guy was doing laps around the borders of the village. Neither showed glimpses of slowing down or stopping but instead they fueled each other on.

"If I can't do 2,000 vertical push-ups without falling down, I'll do 3,000 jumps ropes," panted Lee with determination on his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee, I'll join you in your jump ropes after I finish doing 200 laps around the Leaf with taking a break." Exclaimed the older shinobi as he sprinted past his disciple and vanishing around the giant wall only to come back later in three minutes and encouraging Lee.

"1,995….1, 996….1,997….1,99…. Huh?" Lee stopped as he felt someone was watching him train from forest. After passing it off as nothing he finished his current exercise and continued to doing the 3,000 jump ropes. After doing a hundred he got the familiar feeling again this time he was able to trace it to a giant tree that looked dead, for the reason being it was autumn, only a single bright green leaf was hanging from a branch.

"Who is there?" questioned Lee only to be met by silence but the presence still there.

Suddenly, a small gust of wind slightly moved the branch where the lone leaf was before it fell drifting in the air, almost as it was floating. The leaf moved towards him until it landed in front of him. Lee confused as it was picked it up to examine it finding nothing wrong with it. After looking back to the now pale tree, the presence was no longer there. Lee blinked a couple of times and looked back to the leaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was walking his usual route to his recent destination for the last couple of weeks. He was reading his famous naughty orange book with one hand, the other was behind his back caring an orange box with a red ribbon on it. He eyes never left the book yet he was walking through crowds of people with no problems. The Copycat ninja, after the war, was semi-retired only going on really dangerous missions the needed his famous left eye. Other than that, no one really knew what he was up to during his free time.

"Kakashi!" a voice in front of him took him out of his smutty dream world only to land on his best friend.

"Yo," he waved his now empty book after putting it away.

"I need a favor from you," asked the one of the few Uchiha.

"What do you need? I thought you had classed to teach today Obito." Replied Kakashi in a monotone voice.

Obito scratched the back of his head only to smile like they used to when they were little. Obito was forgiven thanks to Naruto, but everyone was still a bit uncomfortable around him. It was Kakashi who had total confidence in him that persuaded the then Hokage Lady Tsunade to let him become an Academy teacher. The only condition was that the rinnegan in his right eye had to be removed. He complied with the busty blonde and they began to the surgery. After that, he was woken to a big surprise. His right side of his face was normal. No deformities or anything his right eyes was also of an Uchiha that he had kept.

The only thing that didn't suit him, is that he was to remain a genin forever. Though he was allowed to become an academy teacher.

"Ummm….. hehe I need you to talk to someone for me." Obito was blushing and looking to the side of a building while a curious display was portrayed on Kakashi's face.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be Anko?" Kakashi mused with an eye smile. Obito just blushed more before nodding his head and looked to his best friend.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I need you to know if she is willing to go on a date with me," answered the Uchiha finally having the guts to tell Kakashi his request.

"Haha. You know Obito for almost taking over the world, you can't seem to get the confidence to talk to a simple Kunoichi. Well not really simple kunoichi but you know what I mean." He eye smiled to the dark haired man.

"Well behind the mask nobody saw me but now it's different. I don't really feel that strong anymore." Replied Obito looking to the ground.

Kakashi sighted and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are strong, even more than me. Now about your request, I must say no that. You have to ask her yourself Obito. The few things I know about Anko is that she doesn't judge people. Underneath her Psycho personality, she really is nice and caring. Yet she can't stand people who don't believe in themselves. So it's best you do it yourself. Besides you have nothing to lose. You have more to gain if the 'Sexy, powerful, and SINGLE Anko' says yes. Besides I have something to do." Kakashi held the present in front of him to show Obito.

"You know, she's going to find out one day Kakashi." Replied Obito.

"I know but until then it is all a surprise."

"Well Kakashi I have to go. My break is almost and you're right I should speak to Anko myself. No more hiding behing my best friend anymore. Thanks for you advice."

"That's what friends are for," replied Kakashi with a smile before waving goodbye to his best friend.

Kakashi looked to the Yondaime's stone head where there were six monuments now, Sasuke's was made immediately after he was declared Hokage. His eye's caught a figure with a white coat kneeling down staring in to the horizon.

"Sensei?" Kakashi shook his head and looked again only to find it empty.

"Huh must be my imagination. Well then better get going." He took out his book and flipped the pages to land on the one he was left. His giggles were heard around the streets of Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A raven haired Hyuga walked toward the training ground where she would meet her first genin team. She became a jounin two years ago and decided she would take on a genin squad this graduation. She only knew what the files said but she knew better than to base shinobi by what was written on paper.

As she reached to training ground #10 she saw a brown haired boy with similar fang marking on his cheeks and small puppy on his lap. A blond girl in a long ponytail with green eyes. Finally, was another raven haired Hyuga that belonged to the branch family.

"Hinata-sama," The Hyuga girl bowed in respect to the new heiress of the Hyuga clan after her display during the war.

Hinata smiled and bent down to raise the genin ninja, "Akane, thank you for the respect, but right now I'm your sensei no need to formality when we are in training or missions."

"Hai, Hinata-sensei." Akane smiled at the kindness of older woman.

"So you're the new team eight?" she questioned as she eyed all of them wondering how to start things off. "Let's introduce ourselves, I'll start. I'm your sensei Hinata Hyuga. I'm the heiress of the Hyuga clan. My dream is to banish the branch systems in my clan," she paused and smiled to Akane, "My hobbies…. Well let's say I do a lot of things. My likes are confident people who believe in themselves. My dislike is arrogance. Now it's your turn, I assume you're from the Inuzuka Clan by the marks on your cheeks and the puppy."

"Yes sensei, I am one of Kiba's cousins. I'm Koga Inuzuka and this is Sessho. My likes is spending time with my cousin to train in our family taijutsu style. My Dislikes are cleaning after the dogs but every Inuzuka has to do it. My hobby is to go hunting for food. My dream is to become one of the best trackers the Leaf Village has ever seen"

_He is so much like Kiba-kun hopefully he won't be as brash as he was_, Hinata thought before pointing at the blond, "You're turn miss sunshine." She giggled with a smile with the nickname she told her.

"Grrr… I'm Inoko Yamanaka. My likes are flowering and training the Yamanaka ninjutsus. My dislikes is dog boy here but Sessho is alright. My hobbies is spending time at the Yamanaka's Flower shop and helping Ino-sama. My dream is to become ANBU when I get older to protect the Leaf and the Hokage."

"Okay, now it's your turn Akane-chan," HInata smiled to the other Hyuga in the group.

"I'm Akane Hyuga. My likes is to hear music and playing the harp. My dislikes is…." She mumbled the last part but HInata was able to hear it. (The way the main family treats the branch family.) My hobbies is to walk around the village and socialize with anyone. My dream is to become an expert using the Gentle Fist style to protect Hinata-same and the Leaf Village."

Hinata smiled once again at the young Hyuga before turning to the group. "The purpose of Team eight is to track and sense the enemy. That is why we have an Inuzuka, a Hyuga, and a Yamanka. Inoko you would usually be placed with an Akamachi or relative of Shikamaru-san. Since your twin brother was placed with them, you were placed with Akane and Koga because Yamanakas can also be sensory ninja." She explained to the group the reason of the existence of team eight. "Okay meet me here tomorrow at eight in the morning to see if you actually pass the real test to become Leaf Shinobi."

"Wait I thought we were already genins?" questioned Inoko.

"We, the Jounin instructors, are the last ones to verify if you qualify or not. Take this in mind Inoko-chan, this exam has 66% failure rate. That means only three teams that graduated become shinobi. If no more questions need to be answered, you are dismissed."

The genin left, leaving Hyuga analyzing her team before she felt a strong presence behind her. When she turned, she just saw the forest's trees. The presence was still there, she felt a bit frightened but shook it off and quickly activated her byakugan. As soon as she did she saw a cloaked figure before it disappeared in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha, the Rokudaime Hokage. Three years after the war ended Lady Tsunade stepped down after feeling Sasuke was worthy enough to take her seat, though she felt no one was better qualified than Naruto. During his first year, Sasuke went through many interrogations and mind walking jutsus from Ino to make sure there was no malicious intenentions towards any village. The next year he was under probation being followed by ANBU anywhere he went, eventhough they couldn't do anything if he wanted to revolt because of his power. On his third year he was granted permission to become a Shinobi and in the same year, he was promoted to Chunin then Jounin and finally Hokage.

Currently he was sitting in his chair going through the infamous paperwork the any Kage fears. He was reading the d-rank missions that would be given in two days after the final Genin exam. He saw his least favorite mission he had ever done when he was a genin, the Tora Mission. He was tempted to burn it but decided against it because it starts the basics for team work. Sasuke, throughout the five years, had change remarkably. He was no longer cold or power hungry. He was now more like Itachi. He refused to fight unless it was necessary. He smiles and socializes more than he had ever done in his entire life, thus the reason he has ring on his finger. Immediately after his inauguration, he revealed the terrible secret of the Uchiha Massacre. Some were angered, others stupefied. All this time they were naming Itachi a traitor while he protected the Village from the shadows. Sasuke was able to clear his late brother's name but at the same time, he stained the Uchiha name. However he promised that one day the clan would be restored and that it would be as loyal as Itachi was.

Sasuke stood up taking a break from the paper to stare out the window. The Village was rebuilt with everything where it was originally but now it had a few influence from the other villages who wanted to help with the rebuilding of the Leaf Village. He stood with a proud smile on his face being the leader of the village. Out of nowhere, he turned on his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on.

"Hm." Was all he said when three ANBU appeared in his office.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said bird.

"Assemble everyone at the base of the Hokage Monument," Sasuke said.

"Yes, sir." With that the three left and Sasuke went to his home to speak with his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A metallic blond was going back to her apartment. She went to pay respect to her late father that sacrificed himself along with headquarters during the war. She had her hair up in a ponytail that reached her lower back. After the war, she became an ANBU but left because it was really her thing to assassinate other people.

At the age of twenty-one she was one of the most sought after girl, after Hinata, but every time someone asked her on a date she refused. Even some of the famous bachelors from other villages asked her to dates but she still refused. She felt it would be a waste of time. No one but two people had gotten her attention. One of them is already married. The other hasn't been seen for five years. She sighed maybe she should give in and go with the next person that asks her.

_It's not like I have anything to lose, _She sighed and she inserted the key in the keyhole to open the door. Her apartment was big but sometimes she felt it too big. That is the reason why she has been spending more time outside and training, a light tan was the result but it only made her more gorgeous in the eyes of many men.

She closed the door but felt a slight chill from behind her. It was an enjoyable day outside so the cold was unexpected. She got goose bumps. The blonde turned around behind but saw nothing behind her. She then heard a pop around her kitchen.

"Whos there?" she asked curiously, "Do you know who I am? You really are stupid if you want to steal from me."

As she entered the kitchen, something caught her eyes on the table. A lone violet flower laid with a note attached to the stem.

"You were right, Ino-chan!" was what was written in the note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Civilians and Shinobi were gathered around at the base of the Hokage Monument. It was a sight to see everyone together once again like it was during pain. Everyone was waited for Sasuke to speak who was standing in front of them. All the rookies where next to him wondering what was going on.

Sasuke cleared his throat that gathered everyone's attention until he turned to face Minato's stone head.

"So dobe, are you going to show yourself or are you a scardy cat?" taunted Sasuke.

Silence was all around until a three pronged kunai landed infront of him with familiar seals on it.

**Well there you have it guys I hope you like the chapter review and review until next time**


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

Reasons

Chapter 3: Naruto Uzumaki

Everyone stared at the sight of the legendary kunai when out of nowhere a white cloaked figure materialized. This figure stood taller than the Hokage, who was at least 6 feet. His face looked toned with six whisker marks, three on each side. His eyes were still sparkly blue but showed years of experience. The man no longer wore orange all around but rather a white long sleeve shirt with a couple orange lines on his sleeves. His coat was the same, white with orange flames; similar to Minato's with the words sage in kanji replacing the "Yondaime" in the back. What stood out the most where the black outlines around his eyes, almost like Orochimaru and Kabuto's purple outline. His hair was blond with the tips displaying red. A foxy grin forever portrayed on his face.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" his voice a little deeper but still with the same tone he always had.

The birds chirped demonstrating the stillness in the air. No one was prepared to see the number one knucklehead matured or without orange.

"Ehhh guys? You're starting to freak me out. I haven't changed that much have I?" he asked lightly laughing music to Kunoichis all around the village.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"THE HERO HAS RETURNED!"

"HE'S GORGEOUS AHHH!"

"THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS HAS RETURNED!"

"HE'S BACK HOME!"

The villagers shouted as roars and cheers soon were heard miles away from the village scaring the animals nearby. Naruto was still surprised he was being cheered on. He never really got used to it since he left after the celebration. He was in awe as people were shouting his name.

He was laughing enjoying himself, "Thank you everyone. Please return to what you were doing before Teme-sama here gathered you." Everyone quieted down as the Hero insulted their Hokage.

"Something just never change, don't they dobe?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke in the Hokage hat with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke! I see baa-chan finally made you Hokage. It looks like you're doing a fine job. It seems I was right." Naruto returned the smile, "How about we go to another place?"

Sasuke nodded before he turned to his people, "Citizens of the Leaf, you may return to your everyday routines. Naruto would be in the village later on so feel free to bother him then." He smirked turning back to the Sage who was narrowing his eyes before changing back to a smile.

Naruto turned to the rookies, including Kakashi, Obito, Kurenai, Guy, and Lady Tsunade, "Okay grab a hold on each other," Naruto told them who saw them nod before turning to the ANBU, "Let's see if you guys can follow me." He smirked before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxThey reappeared on Training Ground Seven, some feeling dizzy, Sakura held her mouth before running to the nearest bush where puking sounds were heard.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned before she waved him off and stood looking at him with a glowing smile, "Yes I'm fine. You see I am….. umm.."

"She's pregnant Naruto." The blond with red tips turned to see his best friend before turning back to Sakura, "So that was the weird chakra reading I saw.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes this sage mode allows me to see chakra channels even better than the Byakugan."

"This sage mode?" everyone turned to see Kakashi scanning Naruto, "Yes I am no longer a toad sage. I am now a fox sage."

"Fox sage? Did the Kyubi teach it to you?" Now the attention was to Lady Tsunade who was feeling powerful energy around the tall blond.

"Yes _Kurama_ thought me to be a fox sage, baa-chan" He emphasized the tailed beast names while grinning only to receive a scowl from the busty blonde before Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto, where is Kurama?" asked the Hokage now with his sharingan turned on. Obito and Kakashi did the same only to confirm that Sasuke was right.

"Kurama is no longer sealed within me. I am no longer a Jinchuriki." Everyone gasped as Naruto smiled to the Uchihas.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "but.. but…. How could that happen? The hosts die when they're tailed beast is extracted."

This sent red alarms to everyone especially to a metallic blonde. "What?!" Ino shouted. She had no knowledge that the Host died if that were to happen.

"Ino-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked her confused as why she shouted.

She blushed as she stared those blue eyes of his before looking at the ground, "No-nothing!"

Naruto looked at her weirdly before turning back to Sakura, "That normally happens but I'll explain later it's a really long story." Naruto looked at her before a sparkling ring caught his attention. "Sakura-chan who's the lucky guy?" He pointed to her ring.

She smiled as memories came back of her marriage. "It's Sasuke-kun."

Naruto blinked before looking to the Hokage to find a ring on his hand as well. He smiled a genuine smile, "Congratulations guys. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I guess I owe you a wedding gift."

The two weds looked at him worriedly before Sakura spoke, "You're okay with us being together Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan I am happy for you guys." Naruto replied before whispering to Sasuke's ear "Good luck with her"

"What was that baka!?" She growled as she heard the Sage whisper.

"Nothing hehehe" Naruto held his hands up as he laughed.

Before everyone was laughing at the re-united Team seven.

"It really is just like it used to be. Troublesome!" Shikamaru looked at his friend with a smile.

"Shikamaru, still the same bored expression" He smiled before remembering a sand kunoichi.

"Oi, Temari told me to scowl you for missing Gaara's wedding last year. You owe me big time for taking a beating for you!" Naruto looked annoyed at the Nara.

"Troublesome woman, sorry about that Naruto, we had some problems with some five shinobi. They came here looking for you but left as soon as Sasuke showed his eyes and Susano'o.

"Five shinobi?" Naruto had a worried expression but that all left before he was tackled to the ground by a really big dog licking his face.

Naruto laughed as he tried to get Akamaru to stop, "Oi, Kiba Get Akamaru off I can't breathe!"

Kiba whistled as he laughed. Kiba grew his hair reaching his shoulder he wore a jonin vest, "He just missed you Naruto everyone has. It was really quiet around here without you. Can't wait to see Sasuke's stone head being painted by you."

They both laughed while the Hokage looked at them with a threatening look. Kiba offered his hands to pick up Naruto and he took it.

The Akimichi made his presence known, "Naruto you look smarter than when we fought in the war." The blond smiled before agreeing with him.

"Yes, fighting wars and battles help you analyze every little detail to survive. You look slimmer than before. You really are an amazing person Choji I can't wait to fight once again with you on my side. Still I can out eat you in a ramen contest," Naruto grinned as the Choji shook his head and spoke, "and I can out eat you in the barbeque." They both shared a laugh.

He looked to Tenten. "Tenten-chan you finally got rid of those buns on your head, you look better with your hair down." He winked to Tenten as she blushed before speaking, "Well that orange really didn't look good on you, but white suits you _really _good." The both flirted before laughing before sharing a quick hug.

The blond then looked to Lee and Guy

"Naruto-kun we shall have a youthful battle when we fight again." Lee spoke with flames on his eyes.

"Yes we shall Bushy-brow. We should do a teacher and student battle with Kakashi-sensei and Bushier-brow sensei too."

Naruto saw Might guy extended his arm in the air "Yes Naruto you have come up with a brilliant Idea. Lee and I against our eternal rivals."

"Yes Guy-sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!" "Lee" They both ended up hugging. Everyone groaned with the exception of Naruto who laughed it off.

He turned to see his Sensei who was the same with the exception of the vest which he no longer wore. "What have you gotten me into Naruto?" Who smiled beneath his mask, "Don't you see now I have to deal with two rivals?" He pointed to Obito who only smacked him behind his head.

"Shut-up teme!" almost an older version of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Obito I see you have saved yourself from the loneliness," Naruto smiled as he shook hands with Obito.

"Yes and now I dedicate myself to save other just like me in the Academy with Iruka." He returned a soft smile.

Naruto then faced a really amazing sight, almost drooling but shook it off. Hinata really did fill out her uniform of Jonin Instructor. The vest was almost too small for her chest. The pants didn't help either since she was more toned than before, "Hinata-chan," he grabbed and kissed her hand before facing her. He was surprised to see she only smiled, no fainting or mad blushing.

"Naruto-kun such a gentleman. I'm surprised."

"Well when you have to meet a lot of daimayos, kages, clan leaders you have to learn to be respectful. Anyways what have you been up to?"

"Well I'm once the Heiress to the Hyuga clan, but for right now I am a Jonin Instructor." She spoke without stuttering surprising everyone.

"I need to talk to you later Hinata-chan, about what happened during Pain." Now the blush appeared on her face before looking down.

"Gaki," Naruto turned to see her grandmother figure smiling, "You really look like your father and Jiraiya. I'm proud of you.

"Thanks Baa-chan," He gave her a hug which returned missing her "grandson." Back then if he would of hug, his face would have been between her breasts but now it was different he was taller than her. "Oh I have a surprise for you," Naruto exclaimed before reaching for scroll releasing its contents. A sake bottle appeared and he gave it to her, "From the Mizukage, she sent it as a thanks for helping her establish a better medical facility in the Mist Village."

"Is this?" Tsunade reached with a shaking hand to the bottle.

"Yes one of the rarest bottles in the world. She said there was five or six of them left."

The busty woman hugged like it was a baby almost like a child receiving the present they wanted. They all laughed before Lady Tsunade realized what she was doing before she recomposed herself.

"I'll send her a thanks when I get a chance," she said with a smile.

He turned to see a red-eyed Kunoichi back in her Jonin Vest, "Kurenai-sensei, stunning as ever. How is little Asuma?"

"He is fine. In a year he starts the academy Naruto," she smiled proudly at the mention of her son, "Umm Naruto with your Sage mode, how good are you with tracking something?

"Mhhh… I would have to say very accurate. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see someone has been leaving presents for Asuma on my door step every two weeks. I asked Kiba to track the person but even he can't. Almost as if the tracks are gone."

"Well I'll need to see the box of the present to track it down."

She nodded as everyone wondered who the person was with the exception of two people; one was reading an orange book, the other was looking at the sky.

Finally Naruto reached the person he was looking forwards to talk ever since he left.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey yourself," Ino replied.

With just staring at each other's eyes their emotions showed. Their eyes talked for them before Naruto embraced her catching her off guard but soon returned the hug. Everyone looked confused but Tsunade smiled warmly at both them, gambling bets were going through her head.

"I missed you Naruto-kun," Ino spoke softly releasing him from the embrace only to face him.

"I missed you too Ino-chan….. You were right about what you told me five years ago,"

She gasped at what he said, "You were in my apartment earlier weren't you?"

He grinned at her before nodding letting of off her to talk with the last remaining ninja.

"Where's Shino and Sai?" Naruto wondered as he looked around noticing a sad face on everyone. Sasuke spoke, "Sai is one of the ANBU that is currently looking for me thanks to you Naruto. Shino…. Died when the five shinobi attacked last year.

**There you have it guys the third chapter I hope you guys like it review review I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can. Also let me know what you think of the fox sage. Until next time.**


	4. The Perfect Aburame

Reasons

Chapter 4: The Perfect Aburame

*One year ago*

A baby's cry echoed in the delivery room. Doctors and nurses relaxed as the birth was successful. A tired woman laid on the bed, waiting to see what her child looked like.

"Congratulations Kana-chan, Shino, it's a baby boy," smiled Sakura as she held their little baby for both of them to see. Shino was for the first time out of words. His body was overwhelmed with emotions that he took off his sunglasses to see his son better.

Tears fell as he saw the small bundle handed to his wife, Kana. She smiled as she saw him cry, showing that even Aburames can show emotions.

"He's perfect Shino-kun. He looks just like his father," she smiled lightly and let her husband hold the baby.

"Indeed he is, why you ask? Because he is our little boy, Terume Aburame." The little baby soon stopped crying and rested alongside his mother who was taking final analysis from Sakura.

"Well Kana-chan, everything looks okay you just need to rest and you'll be able to take Terume home in a couple of days, congratulations to both of you. Now, I'll leave you both to yourselves. If you need me, just push the button next to the bed." And with that Sakura left the room.

"Shino-kun, what took you so long to get here? I was afraid you were going to miss Terume's birth." Kana asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kana-chan, But I wanted to finish our son's kekkei genkai."

"What are you talking about Shino-kun?"

"Terume is going to be the first of his kind. I was breeding many insects to make his unique."

"So what are the insects like?"

"They're explosive regeneration bugs. In other words these insects explode on command but regenerate themselves in matter of seconds."

"That's really amazing, but did you finish them Shino-kun?"

Shino dug through his sleeve before pulling out a smile vile that looked fille with black liquid. If you looked closely it was bugs swarming in it. "I did Kana-chan, When we get home I'll let the bugs bond with him. One other thing, the regeneration only happens to Terume. If anyone else gets caught in the explosion, they die. Only our family can command these insects, the bugs will listen to us but won't regenerate us. In other words, Terume is going to be the perfect Aburame."

Kana nodded to his husband but felt Terume move in her arms trying to find a better position to sleep. Both Parents smiled before Kana spoke, "He already is Perfect."

Shino smiled and agreed with his wife until a tremor was felt through the hospital.

"What was that?" asked Kana a bit alarmed but soon calmed down before waking Terume.

"My insects throughout the village told me we're being attacked," responded Shino getting ready for battle, "You stay and rest with Terume, Kana-chan I'll be back later after everything is alright."

Kana nodded and laid on the bed with Terume in her arms.

"I love you Kana-chan. I love you too, Terume-kun." Shino bent to kiss his wife on the lips and son on his head before leaving.

"We love you too, Shino-kun. Don't keep us waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoke filled the air of Konoha as buildings burned from explosives. Civilians were being evacuated by genins, while chunins, jonins and ANBU were being guided by Shikamaru.

_Damn, What a day for Sasuke to be out of the village, _thought the Nara, "We need to know who we are fighting against and how many. Shino have you bugs pick out how many are attacking us?"

"Yes they have told me there are five enemies but only two are attacking us. The other three seem to be looking for something."

"So the other two are the distractions while the others are searching for something, but what could it be?" Shikmaru thought before turning to Hinata, "Hinata what do they look like?"

Hinata nodded beforeactivating her Byakugan, "They are wearing orange cloaks with numbers in the back. The ones attacking are wearing 4 and 5, while 1, 2, and 3 are spreading throughout the village."

"Do you know their location?"

"Yes, 4 and 5 are at the village center. Number three is near the academy. Two is at the Interrogation center. One is coming here."

"Okay that's enough information for me to come up with a plan," Shikamaru said then turned to the ANBU captain, "Bird, ANBU is to go after three and two. Team Guy along with Choji is to go after five and Team eight is to go after four. Sakura and Kakashi you stay with me to see what Number one wants. Dismiss!"

Everyone nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Guy alongside Choji were heading to where five was. Before reaching their destination, they noticed ice were on the floor and buildings.

Tenten was first to speak, "How could there be ice? It's summer!"

"I only know one reason there could be ice, I just hope I am wrong," spoke the senior of the group.

"Why do you say that Guy-Sensei?" asked his little copy, Rock Lee?

"Well, Lee, before the Mist was eradicated from its Kekkei Genkai users, Ice users were very powerful. I heard that Naruto and Hokage-same were able to take down one on their first mission but it was nearly impossible."

"Ice users? Do they have any weakness?" asked Choji before noticing the temperature dropping.

"It's hard to say because we don't have that much information from Kiri since they were all almost wiped out. I think the only weakness is the chakra consumption, but that is pointless if the user has huge chakra reserves."

The group headed straight were everything was covered in ice, before spotting an orange cloak with the number five on his back.

The hooded figure stopped producing ice to turn to team Guy, before laughing when he saw Lee and Guy

"What is up with the huge eyebrows and spandex?"

"Looks can be deceiving, five."

"You can call me Tenshi," he spoke before removing his hood. His green hair was untamed and his icy blue eyes stared deadly to the Konoha shinobi. He looked to be in his early twenties, if not a teenager. "As you know I am an Ice user, I want to know your skills to see if you are worthy enough to kill you."

"Ask and you shall receive, let's go Team!"

"Right!"

Tenshi smirked before doing one handed signs before throwing ice senbons to his opponents. The konoha Shinobi stood there shocked to see such a young person was skilled. Tenten snapped out of her trance and reached for scroll containing kunais. She unsealed and launched to counter each one of his senbons.

"A female weapons user eh? You must be Tenten," Tenshi smirked before dodging a kick from Lee, "A taijustu specialist, you must be Rock Lee."

Guy was surprised that his opponent knew who they were, "How do you know who we are Tenshi?"

"Sensei told us about all of you, right Might Guy."

"Human expansion Jutsu!" Yelled Choji as his first turned giant size to punch Tenshi. He connected with Tenshi only for him to break into tiny little pieces.

"An ice clone?" questioned Choji before an ice mirror appeared behind him.

"Choji!" yelled Tenten as she warned the Akimichi. Choji turned to see and ice blade stab him in the shoulder before breaking off.

Blood spilled to the floor as the ice numbed the Akimichi's arm.

"Are you okay Choji-kun," asked Lee before getting a nod from Choji. The team huddled to where Choji kneed. They heard ice being formed around them. They saw a dome of ice mirrors all with Tenshi in them. Each reflection with senbons in their hands before drawing back and throwing them to the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Eight was going at full speed to where Number four was.

"How much further Hinata?" aske Kiba on top Akamaru.

"Not that far we're almost there" replied the Hyuga in their group.

"My bugs tell me our opponent is the one causing explosions." Warned Shino.

"So this is the guy we have to stop to stop the explosions. Okay let's go guys!" yelled Kiba

An orange cloaked figure stood there sitting down legs crossed with many burnt bodies of shinobi around him.

"It seems I have some company," spoke the cloaked figure as he saw Team eight land right in front of him, "by physical descriptions, we have a Hyuga, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame."

Kiba growled, "who are you?!"

The man simply states, "I am Ryuga Kato," before taking of his cloak to reveal a black hair man with golden eyes. He also appeared to be a teenager or in his early twenties. He stayed sitting down not even caring they were staring him down. He closed his eyes before doing to hand symbols. A chunin nearby stopped from what he was doing before walking slowly to where Ryuga.

"Hey you stop, you don't know if he's dangerous!" yelled Kiba before he saw Ryuga put an explosive tag on the chunin, the latter just stood there. As soon as the tag was placed the chunin ran inside the nearest building before it exploded.

"What the!"

"What you just witness was my Spirit Transformation Technique."

"What is that?" wondered Kiba before getting a respond from Hinata, "It's a jutsu the Tsunade's late fiancée used. It allows for the user to transfer his spirit to a target and controls him or her."

"You are correct young beauty. With this technique I am nearly untouchable. Now the only question is which one of you should I take over now? Since the Hyuga and Inuzuka are Taijutsu family style. I think I should go with the Aburame and use his poison bugs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One was walking towards the Hokage building calmly not really minding the ANBU that where watching closely waiting for him to attack. He just smirked and continued his way through the dirt path. All the civilians were hiding in their homes just barely staring out the window and the shinobi stood to the side ready for what One was going to do. When he reached the front of the building three shinobi appeared blocking his way to the tower.

"Alright that's enough. Who are you?" asked Shikamaru glaring at the cloaked person demanding his identification.

"Are any of you the Hokage?" asked the stranger.

"I am the Hokage's wife! And these two are his advisors. Whatever you want to say to him we can relay it later." Answered Sakura in her battle suit.

"So where is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha?"

"The where about of Hokage-same is none of your concern," this time Kakashi spoke coming out of semi-retirement ready to fight.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, it's honor to meet you," talked the figure with a monotone voice.

The stranger reached for his hood and pulled it down. The three where met with snow white hair and turquoise pupils. He appeared to be very young, so innocent.

"My name is Kaito. I am the leader of my group. We are not like the Akatsuki nor Taka. We do not look for peace nor vengeance. We look for acknowledgement. That is why we are here after Sasuke. We want to take his head and present it to our master to see if we are worthy of his legacy."

"Who is your master?" questioned Shikamaru ready to use his shadow possession jutsu.

"He's widely known," Said Kaito.

"Hokage-sama currently isn't in the village. We are in his place for the moment." Answered the Copy ninja.

"Well since he isn't here, I am going to have some fun with you guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ice senbons were coming from every direction. Tenten reached for another scroll and threw it in the air. Within moments it exploded breaking and melting every senbon and most of the mirrors.

"Impressive Tenten you truly are a unique one with your weapons," stated Tenshi, "but it is time I end this." He went back inside his mirrors and completed the dome again. Reflections ready to throw the projectiles for kill shots.

"Lee! Open the gates!"

"Yes guy sensei!"

"Sixth Gate! Gate of Joy Kai!" screamed Guy turning red and his eyes shining white.

"Sixth Gate! Gate of Joy Kai!" also yelled Lee transforming in to the same state that his sensei was.

Tenten then threw smoke bombs filling the dome with smoke blocking the view from Tenshi, "What the," was all he was able to say before he began hearing his mirrors break one by one at extreme speeds.

"Just a few more Guy-sensei!"

"Yosh!" replied excitedly with only ten mirrors to go.

"Damn you two!"

"Dynamic Entry!" yelled both shinobi aiming for the last two mirrors, the left one sporting the real Tenshi which Guy sent flying in the air.

"Lee finish him off!"

"Yes!" Lee jumped in the air behind Tenshi and incased him with his bandages before turning them head down and began spinning.

"Primary Lotus!"

A large crater appeared on the ground where both shinobi landed. Lee was the first to get up and head back to check on his team. Tenshi stayed on the ground in a comma state.

"Choji are you okay?"

"Yes I think the icycle went through my bone, but nothing major," answered the injured ninja.

The three heard ice breaking from the creater, only to find Tenshi coming out of the ground. Tenten couldn't believe here eyes, "He was just an Ice clone from the beginning."

"You are correct babe, you would've made a cute girlfriend. Too bad I have to kill you now He picked up his hand with four senbons ready launch before a whistle was heard. Tenshi stopped and looked at the direction it came from.

"Well it seems I have to leave now. It was a fun challenge."

With that Tenshi made one final ice mirror and disappeared from the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't move my body. It seems he has taken control over it," said Shino as he was forced to face his team mates.

Hinata and Kiba were paralyzed. They did not know what to do with Bug user, whatever damage they did it would only affect Shino's body. Shino's arm started raising in the direction of the Hyuga and Inuzuka. Swarms of his poison bugs started circulating him.

"Hinata, Kiba get away! Even if one of my bugs touches you, it is fatal. I am the only who can remove my poison with my bugs."

"So strong will, being able to resist my jutsu," spoke Ryuga.

"I won't let you harm my friends nor my village," replied angrily Shino desperately trying to get hold of his body.

"Shino-kun fight it! You can get free!" supported Hinata.

"Yeah Shino! Think of Terume!" encouraged Kiba.

_Terume…, _thought Shino.

*flashback*

"Shino-kun, I have some news to tell you!"

"What is it Kana-chan, Why were you crying?" asked Shino after his wife walked in the living room.

"I'm pregnant!" she said with tears in her eyes with blinding smile.

Shino for the first time displayed emotions. Tears in his eyes before lifting his wife in the air and spinning her around,

"I'm going to be a Father," he exclaimed laughing along his wife.

"He's going to be just like his father," cried Kana making Shino laugh.

"Or she is going to be like her mother," replied her husband.

"He's going to be our perfect Aburame,"

*end of flashback*

Shino struggled to reach into his sleeve. Slowly he pulled out the vile that she showed his wife at the hospital.

"What are you doing Shino, What is that?" asked Kiba.

"It's… the bugs my son will use… to protect our village…" said Shino fighting to keep control.

"You insolent fool, just let yourself be my tool!" snarled Ryuga.

"Like my friend and role model of the village, Naruto Uzumaki, I will protect this village at any cost. Even if it means sacrificing myself."

"Shino-kun, what are you saying?" asked a tear-eyed Hinata.

"Tell my wife and son I love them and sorry for not being there for them," with those words Shino let the vile drop, releasing the explosive bugs who began to surround him. Before his face was covered he took of his hood and sunglasses showing his metallic grey eyes and displaying a sad smile. The explosion blinded both Hinata and Kiba making them covering their eyes.

When the light died down, all was left was a badly burnt Shino with his eyes close yet still portraying his smile. The bugs slowly started to regenerate before drifting in the air.

"Shino-kun…" whispered Hinata with tears in his eyes, "thank you for protecting us,"

"Damn you Shino, Damn you orange cloaked bastard!" Kiba exploded looking at Ryuga who was coughing blood.

"That Aburame idiot, now I have to get treated for internal wounds."

"Don't talk to him like that!" exclaimed a very angry Hinata.

A whistle was heard in the air coming from the Hokage building, "Well it seems, I have to leave it was a pleasure to meet you both."

He disappeared through the ground like the other member of his group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't threaten my wife!" said a voice behind Kaito.

"Ahh Sasuke Uchiha has appeared," said Kaito in an amused tone, "Konoha is really full of surprises." He turn to face him to meet Sasuke's EMS (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan).

"Tsukiyomi," stated Sasuke as he and Kaito trapped in a cross appeared, "For the next 72 hours I have you to myself. Here I can kill you as many times as I want and you'll still be alive. So start talking why are you attacking my village?"

Sasuke walked forward with his katana in his hand and charged it with lightning and slowly pushed the blade in to the shoulder of Kaito making him groan in pain.

"Well since you ask so nicely Sasuke, I'll tell you," Kaito said with a small laugh at the end only to receive another stab with lightning in the leg this time.

"My patience is very thin, so talk!"

"Straight to the point, that's no fun but oh well. We came here for your head Sasuke. You see our master see us unworthy of being his successor. For us Shinobi that is a slap to the face. Don't you know that feeling Sasuke? After all your father preferred Itachi over you, because you were a failure."

Sasuke pushed three more blades into Kaito's body making him yell but only to laugh at the end.

"Well your trip to Konoha would end in a failure because there's no way you can escape me now, let alone kill me." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, you really are a fool," laughed Kaito to the annoyance of the Uchiha, "Let me tell you something about your eyes. You see while it's true that Amaterasu and the Susano'o is unique to the Uchiha, the Tsukiyomi is not."

Out of nowhere Kaito disappeared and appeared right behind Sasuke with a Katana of his own poking his back, shocking him that he escaped his genjutsu.

"The Sharingan is famous for copy many jutsus, one of them was my clan's Genjutsu. We are the original creators of the Tsukiyomi. Though the Uchiha's copy is more to torture someone, ours is the perfect version. It is lethal since the person's mind actually believe his dying thus his body shuts down never to work again. In other words out Tsukiyomi is deadly. We however have to use hand signs; that is how the Uchiha copied it, overtime it became only available to the Mangekyo Sharingan users and without using any hand signs. Now Sasuke you were caught in mine prepare to die."

Kaito started piercing Sasuke only to be repelled by a barrier, Sasuke's perfect Susano'o appeared. Kaito groaned since as he was right now he wouldn't be able to scratch Sasuke so he ended the Genjutsu.

Both Shinobi fell to their knees panting, still prepared for anything. Kaito then put his fingers and whistled, "You are good Sasuke Uchiha. For Right now we'll retreat but now this in two years we'll come back for your head to present to our master."

Then he went into the ground before he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A swarm of bugs were traveling through the air heading towards a window in the hospital. Inside the room, a woman was cradling a baby boy with black hair and pale skin. As soon as she saw the bugs, she knew what had happened. She set down the baby in the bed allowing the bugs to bond with him. A small swarm went to the woman and formed words in her hand_, I love you Kana-chan and Terume-kun. I'm Sorry_ before those bugs also went to Terume. Tears fell from Kana's eyes but refuse to cry loud afraid she would wake her baby boy from his slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Present Time*

"That's the story Naruto-kun," Hinata replied still hurt from the memory of her team mate sacrificing himself to protect Kiba and herself.

Naruto was trembling in anger clenching his fists so hard he started to bleed from his palms. His whiskers were becoming very noticeable almost as if he was in Kyubi mode.

"Naruto-kun," softly said Ino placing a hand on his should feeling the former Jinchuriki relax.

"Do you by any chance now who they were Naruto?" spoke Sasuke in a serious note.

"Yes… They were my disciples," said Naruto in a low growl.

**That's it guys I hope you like it can't wait to hear from you guys I know I have errors here and there but work is killing me and I just can't find the time to edit the chapters. Well anyways review review review, until next time…**


	5. Hope

Reasons

Chapter 5: Hope

"What do you mean they are you're students?" asked a curious Sasuke.

"Yeah during my travels I picked five teens to pass on my ninja way. Teach the ways of peace," answered Naruto lowering his gaze to the floor.

"What do they mean that you didn't acknowledge them Naruto? That coming from you, that doesn't just sound like you," asked Sakura who moved towards the blond.

All eyes were at the Naruto who grimaced at the question, "I trained them the best I can, just like Pervy-sage and Kakashi-sensei thought me for three years. During one night Kurama spoke to me; he said that it was time to pick an heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki name in case I died in battle or something happened. If that were the case, he wanted to choose his next host. He inspected each of my disciples but sadly turned them all down because he was able to sense darkness in their heart. Kurama wanted someone pure of heart that could balance his hatred yet none of them did it for him. After a few weeks, I said farewell to each of them telling them they were really strong and that I was proud of each and one of them. I guess they took it really hard."

The group looked sadly at Naruto. Who would've known that the savior of the Ninja world would be the sensei of the evil ninja.

"Naruto, we need to know everyone of them personally so that we can prepare for their incoming battle with them," spoke Shikamaru who gained the groups attention.

"He's right Naruto, we need every bit of information we can get," spoke Kakashi in his serious tone.

"Yeah I know Kakashi-sensei, but I'm really tired and hungry," Naruto patted his stomach before laughing in his cheerful tone, "I'll tell you what I can another day." He smiled lifting the tension in the air.

His friends just looked at him before shaking their heads and smiling to the blond. Leave it to Naruto to make the good out of something bad.

"You just never change do you dobe?" smiled Naruto

"Well I guess don't teme, hehe" smiled Naruto to his best friend.

"How about we all go to the BBQ later on," my treat you guys spoke Choji getting everyones attention.

"Sure sounds like a great idea," spoke Ino who received agreeing nods from everyone else.

"Well if that's it I'm off to save a cat from a tree," spoke Kakashi with Obito shaking his head in disbelief.

"Those used to be my excuses," laughed Obito.

"but I believe mine are more credible Obito," replied Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving with his trademark technique.

"Well I have to send some Letters to Temari-chan before she kills me, see you later you guys," Shikamaru walked away murmuring something about troublesome woman.

"Akamaru and I have to get back to the compound to train some future Inuzukas, later guys," Kiba said with Akamaru agreeing with a bark.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun I'll train so we can have a fearsome battle in the future," Lee said with fire in the eyes.

"Yosh! That's the spiriti Lee, I'll join in your training so I too could have a legendary battle with Kakashi, my eternal rival," Guy said with the same spirit before both left with a full sprint to the training grounds.

"I have to go too, I need to get back to my students, I'll see you later in the BBQ," spoke Hinata

"You have a genin squad Hinata?"

"Yes I do I just met them a couple of days ago." Replied Hinata.

"That's awesome! I would like to meet them one day," Naruto answered

"That could be arranged Naruto-kun, I'm going to give them their final exam tomorrow if you would like to stop by and

Watch, that would be fine."

"Okay Hinata I'll be there," smiled Naruto.

"Okay well I need to go bye Naruto-kun," she smiled before leaving.

Naruto watched her leave with a smile on his face receiving a jealous look from a platinum blonde, that Sakura took notice off and only smirked.

"Dobe I have to get back to my office I expect you to tell us everything when you're ready," spoke Sasuke getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah I know Teme-sama. I'll see you later on," replied Naruto

"it was nice seeing you again Naruto. We need to catch up later on. Can't wait to hear all you adventures," said Sakura with slight smile on her face.

Naruto nodded to his team mate before Sasuke and Sakura left together.

"They really have change haven't they?" asked Naruto to the only person left.

"Yeah Sasuke really turned around after the war. It was like as if his evil personality never existed. Not a lot of people spoke to him after the war, even I didn't talk to him that much. Still, Sakura stayed with him and supported him until he became hokage. Ever since he changed the village completely to a better. The will of fire burns proudly in our village. Not only that, he supports the rule that Kakashi thought you guys. One could say he was a twin of you, only less annoying, hehe," Ino giggled as Naruto glared at her but simply smiled at the end.

"I'm glad Sasuke changed and people accepted him. I kind of wished I would've been here to see it happen, Ino-chan," Naruto stared at the sky.

"Well the important thing is you're back Naruto-kun. Now you can inspire the incoming generations of shinobi," she smiled to him.

"True now I can be like Pervy-Sage," he replied reminiscing of his old sensei.

"You're not going to be peeping in the women's springs are you?" she teased.

Which caused Naruto to turn red before he started stuttering and waving his hands in front of him only to hear Ino laughing at him.

Naruto glared at her before smirking, "Well maybe if you're there ill sneak a peek."

Now it was Ino's turn to blush," You wouldn't there Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You never know I did train under a SUPER Pervert," Naruto chuckled, "Hey Ino-chan I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be my date for tonight?" he asked with his sparkling blue eyes.

"I…." was all she was able to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughter was heard outside the BBQ as the Konoha's famous Rookies told stories of each other.

"So you're telling me that Shikamaru walked weird after his honeymoon with Temari!" asked Naruto only to receive nods and laughers from his friends and a groan from the Nara.

"Yeah it was like Temari was the man of the night," spoke Kiba who began laughing hysterically.

"Well Temari did scare me a couple of times when I was in Suna," Naruto sweat dropped.

"Naruto," spoke Sasuke, "What happened to Kurama? I'm curious about what happened."

"Yeah Naruto tell us, what happened to him?" asked Sakura.

The rest of the groups became quiet as they all stared at him with curious eyes.

Naruto sighed before he began, "Kurama was started to get lonely. He wanted to be free like the rest of the tailed-beasts. I would sometimes feel him depress inside of me when we came across the others who roamed the lands freely, especially Shukaku. Eventually he became really depress that his emotions were mixing with mine I started having thought of suicides," His friends gasps as he showed his wrists with a few cuts, " but no matter how depress he was, he never let me die for he cared for me. During my five years, I travelled to the land where my mom came from, Uzushiogakure. The Uzumakis were known as seals masters and the seals the made, Like Hakke fuin and Shiki Fujin, the seals my father used on me to make me a Jinchuriki. There I stumbled upon some ancient scrolls that countered these seals. One of these jutsus allowed me to release Kurama without me dying. It took me sometimes to learn it but eventually I did. When I released Kurama, he told me he would make me a fox sage. I am the first fox sage in history, since I'm the first person he ever trusted."

"What is the difference between the sage mode from the toads and foxes?" asked Choji.

"Well to put it all simples, Fox sage mode is ten times stronger than the Toad sage," he answered like if it was nothing.

"wow… you mean sage mode from the toads is nothing compared to the one for Foxes?" asked an astonish Tenten.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah to put it like that yes,"

"If you were able to take down Pein with the toad sage mode, could you have taken down Madara by yourself?" asked Sakura.

"I think I'll be able to rival him like the Shodaime Hokage. Of course he had decades of experience ahead of me so, my bet would've been an even battle," explained Naruto, "The only downside is there are nine modes of the fox sage. When you saw me earlier on I was in my fourth mode which is normal for me since I have been able to control. If I used seven and beyond I go into a feral state and lose my rationality for each state I'm in. Just like when I was a Jinchuriki, for each tail I would lose more control.

"Have you even gone into the ninth state?" asked Ino to Naruto.

"Just once when some bandits massacred an entire village, including children. I lost control and the next thing I knew I was in a stream washing the blood from the bandits off of me."

"How do you control each state Naruto and do you believe you can control all nine of them?" asked Shikamaru already formulating plans just in case that ever happens to Naruto.

"Well first I have to turn in the state I want to control, I go into meditation for almost a week gathering and releasing natural energy throughout the process until I can feel like me in the state," said Naruto.

"What do you mean like you donbe?" Sasuke got his attention.

"Each state has a level of hatred. As I go beyond the fourth state I feel like just letting lose and go crazy. That's why I isolate myself for a week until I have it under control. Thought I have to wait a while before controlling each state because my body can only take so much hatred."

"So that's what you wanted to pass down to your heir, the fox sage mode," intervene Shikamaru, "You need someone pure of heart to control each state, if not they would succumb to the hatred and just go on a killing frenzy."

"Yeah that's why Kurama turned them all down," replied Naruto.

"Well you got me interested Naruto," spoke Sasuke, "I want to see how strong you have become."

"Yosh, I too want to see if you can match my speed Naruto-kun!" yelled Lee.

"Yeah I never did get my rematch for when we lost in the prelims of the Chunnin exams Naruto," challenged Kiba.

"AS troublesome this could be, I want to see if I can stop you Naruto," spoke lazily Shikamaru.

"Well then in two days, we will compete against each other in a tournament," spoke Sasuke, "Anyone could join if they want."

Naruto only grinned, "Sound like fun guys, I'm up for it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two blonds walked under the starry night, "Hey Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry we really didn't talk much in our date. The guys just started asking me question after question and didn't stop until it was late," Naruto apologized staring at the girl's eyes.

"It's ok, this was for you after all. We wanted to know about you and how you have been," she reasoned with him.

"Tell you what Ino-chan," he got Ino's attention, "How about I make it up to you right now?"

"What do you mean? How?"

"Here just take my hand," Naruto extended his hand with a charming smile that made Ino blush before she took his hand with her own.

"Hang on you might feel dizzy," he grinned before she felt the air sucked out of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air cracked around the Fourth's stone head before two figures appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah," was all Ino could say before she regained her senses, "Was that the Yondaime's technique?"

"Well it is mine now, but yeah that was my dad's Flying Thunder God technique."

"It feels weird," she replied,

"Eh you get used to it after a while," He smile before he looked at the stars.

"Thank you Ino-chan for accompanying me the reunion," he smiled

Ino picked up her view only to meet shooting stars. She gasped, "Shooting stars?"

"Yeah, today it was going to rain shooting stars," he spoke, "It was the reason I came back today."

"What do you mean? Wait you mean to tell me this was all planned?"

"Sort of hehe," Naruto chuckled, "I knew if I came back we would be in a get together. All I needed to confirm was you as my date so I could have surprised you and I did."

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" asked Ino to the fox sage.

"I didn't but you gave me something five years ago when we last spoke."

"What was that Naruto-kun?"

"You gave me hope with that kiss on the cheek Ino-chan."

**Sorry I took so long to update but since I started working I just never had time to write again and sorry for the poor grammar on this chapter. Well there you have it I hope you guys liked don't forget review! Until next time**


End file.
